The invention relates to a fastening device for a toroidal choking coil according to the preamble of claim 1 for fastening at least one toroidal choking coil to an electric device or its corresponding base.
A toroidal choking coil is an electrotechnical component wound around a toroidal iron core; more specifically, a coil used for filtering interference in an electric current. A device for fastening a toroidal choking coil refers to a device enabling a toroidal choking coil to be fastened to an electric device or the like.
According to a known solution, a toroidal choking coil is fastened to a base by using a metal collar covered by an insulating sleeve and tightened around the toroidal choking coil by a screw. Since in an implementation according to this solution a large part of the outer circumference of the toroidal choking coil is covered by the insulating sleeve, the toroidal choking coil does not cool down very efficiently. Furthermore, in this solution, in order for the toroidal choking coil to be fastened in a sufficiently strong manner, the screw has to be tightened strongly, which may cause the base to warp.